(1) Field of the Invention
The inventive concepts presented herein generally are concerned with devices and methods for securing, to a desk or worktable, racks or clamps containing multiple large sheets of architectural plans, drawings, maps, and other similar over-sized items. In architectural, engineering, and construction firms around the world it is not uncommon to find assemblages of large sheets of drawings or blueprints suspended by a longitudinal clamp, the sheets generally hanging in a vertical orientation. Should a user need to refer or edit such sheets of drawings, it is oftentimes difficult to place the clamp containing the assembled sheets upon the professional's desk such that he/she may easily manipulate individual sheets.
The inventive concept herein discloses an easy-to-use sheet clamp retainer device for use with blueprints, maps, charts, and similar over-sized papers or materials.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There is a scarcity of prior art devices which perform the same function as disclosed herein. In a British patent application, GB 1178917 (Frank, et al, 1970), there is shown a loose leaf binder which may be mounted on a desk. The binder may, by the use of spring-loaded plates, retain a substantial number of sheets. The device is also inclined so as to facilitate its use as a reading table.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,276 (Kinneir, 1986), the inventor reveals a portable lectern comprising means for releasably holding a plurality of sheet members of paper or the like. The base member of the lectern includes a generally planar base member configured and dimensioned for standing in a stable manner on a relatively flat surface. A portion of the device comprises a channel for contacting a marginal portion of the sheet member retaining means to maintain it at a predetermined slightly inclined or generally vertical orientation.
A calendar pad stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,644 (Roberts 1988) wherein the device comprises an inclined work surface and a support for incliningly supporting the work surface from a desk, table, or other horizontal resting surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,745 (Hagarty, 1996) presents a lockable document support device, and more particularly a stationary document support stand having a selection of interchangeable document holders which includes a lockable document retaining capability that can be selectively and securely interlocked with the stationary stand while supporting documents in one or more viewing dispositions.
U.S. Patent application publication 2003/0152418 (Dugmore, 2003) is concerned with a transfer device for sheets of material filed in a folder, the transfer device including a base member having a longitudinal axis and a pair of flexible, elongate, transfer members arranged on the base member. The sheets may be stored in the device or they may be extended transversely relative to the base member for operational use.